The Rock of Rassilon
by whoturnedoutthelights
Summary: The Doctor and Rose become entangled in a world beyond imagination, except that of a woman named JK Rowling. And on top of all this, there's a little boy who no-one has heard of before. ABANDONED.
1. Prologue: The Boys who Lived

The Rock of Rassilon

Author's Note: This may not seem to be, but is DEFINITELY canon with my other fanfic. Don't ask why – Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Spoilers: Doctor Who possibly up to Aliens in London, Harry Potter up to the Prisoner of Azkaban.

* * *

><p>An old man with a sweeping silver beard pulled a silver cigarette lighter from his pocket. He clicked it twelve times, sucking all the lights from the street lamps. Albus Dumbledore, which I'm sure you have guessed is this man's name, pocketed the lighter and set off down the street towards Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. When he reached the house, he sat down on the wall and spoke to a tabby sitting there next to him.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

The tabby cat transformed into a severe-looking woman in an emerald cloak, with black hair tied up in a bun.

"And you too, Doctor. Yes I know you're there."

A man in a black leather jacket stepped out of a blue police box with a blonde-haired girl standing next to him. They both looked absolutely astounded to see the professors sitting on the wall.

"Oh my god it's Dumbledore! And Professor McGonagall!" the cries came out quickly. Dumbledore raised his wand and the cries died out. He then went up to the Doctor and held out his hand. The Doctor looked slightly perplexed but shook it.

"I trust by your blank looks you have not seen us before?" Dumbledore asked.

The Doctor said yes. "To tell the truth, I have not seen you before like this. I gather from our discussions back then, and the very helpful guide, that you are a past incarnation?"

The Doctor nodded. Dumbledore clicked the cigarette lighter. The light from the TARDIS dimmed momentarily, and then lit up again.

"Backup power. The TARDIS takes artron energy from the rest of the universe, so it's pretty hard to turn it off." The Doctor moved back to the doors. "I can, however, do this." He closed them.

"Most effective," said Dumbledore. "Sherbet lemon?" The Doctor and Rose took one each. Professor McGonagall declined. The Doctor told them his reason for coming. "I got a TARDIS distress call from here. I tried to land but was swept away by a powerful force. Do you know what this could possibly be?"

Dumbledore did not reply immediately, but his eyes filled with tears. Professor McGonagall comforted him. The Doctor looked perplexed, but knew now was not the time to interrupt.

"You gave James Potter a TARDIS distress signaller. And the other three. If only you had come sooner, you could have saved them. But without the mother's sacrifice, what would this mean for the wizarding world?" Dumbledore sat there, head in hands.

"So Lily Potter sacrificed herself for Harry?" Professor McGonagall also began to sob, quietly. The Doctor looked at them, and then began to speak. "An old magic, instated on Gallifrey in the old days. As a matter of fact I gave the commanding order, being President of the High Council at the time. I only wish things could turn out differently, but the timeline is now fixed... where is the boy, incidentally?"

"Hagrid's bringing him," replied Dumbledore. "As a matter of fact, he's late."

"And you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with him?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

><p>As he said this the sound of a motorbike was faintly heard. The Doctor looked down the street but there was nothing. Rose, who had read the books more recently, looked up at the sky, and pulled the Doctor into the TARDIS a second before a flying motorbike touched down, right where they were a second previously.<p>

"Hagrid. At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked, looking at it with interest and recognition.

"Borrowed it from young Sirius Black. I've got him, sir."

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall bent over the bundle of blankets to look at the little baby boy. The Doctor and Rose came out to look at him too. Under his jet-black hair they could see a curious cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where..."

The Doctor nodded, and said, "A curse scar like that will remain forever. And anyway, it's better that we leave it. It will turn out to be one of his greatest assets in times to come."

"I suppose we'd better get this over with," Dumbledore said. He took Harry from Hagrid and walked up to the front door of the house, lying him down. Hagrid gave him a whiskery kiss and then burst into howls of distress. The Doctor and Rose both reached out to calm him down, as Dumbledore took a letter out and tucked it between the folds of the blankets. The five of them moved back to look at it. Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked, and even Dumbledore seemed moved. The Doctor patted Rose on the back as she also looked at Harry, knowing the ten years that would culminate in the first bit of good news for Harry in most of his life.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and told them that they should join the celebrations. Hagrid took the motorbike and kicked it into life, and with a roar it was gone. Professor McGonagall disapparated.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and the Doctor stood by the TARDIS looking at the bundle of blankets.<p>

"Doctor, I suppose Sirius Black will be incriminated for betraying the Potters?"

The Doctor nodded.

"And I suppose that due to his innocence, he will break out again?"

The Doctor nodded yet again. Then he spoke up for the first time since Hagrid arrived.

"I know I have told you a few things, but it is of paramount importance that what will happen does not get out – "

"As you will hear, spoilers." Dumbledore clicked back the streetlamps and looked back at the boy. "Good luck, Harry Potter," he whispered, and then he was gone.

Mr Dursley vaguely heard a wheezing, groaning sound, but dismissing it as nothing, went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>A woman in a black cloak strode up another street in Little Whinging, Magnolia Crescent. She dumped the child on the doorstep of an orphanage, as his father was dead. Then she strode back the way she had come. Little did anyone know that this child was to become just as important as the other one, a few streets away.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please review, I am sure this is better than the last one, but read that too.<p> 


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Spoilers: Only of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

Author's Note: You will get the Doctor in the next chapter. I think you have enough to feed on for now.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Sam,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The little boy, Sam, stared in wonder at the letter. How could he have been magical? If there was anyone magical, it was his friend, Harry Potter. Sam had helped him escape the Dursley gang at school many times before, but he was just a helper. Was Harry going? He couldn't wait to tell him, but Harry was not allowed out for a month. What they did to him there, Sam hadn't the foggiest idea. Luckily when the Dursleys went on holiday Harry went to stay at Sam's, or Mrs Figg's. Those were the happiest days of their lives – they went on trips to London or somewhere else. They dutifully avoided all the dodgy places, like that pub on Charing Cross Road that everyone else ignored, but enjoyed themselves in the parks and museums. He looked out of the window at Number Four, Privet Drive. Suddenly he looked closely. Was that – an OWL?

"Students may bring an owl..." the voice in his head said.

As he watched, the owl dropped a letter and flew off.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since he had got the letter. He had asked Mrs Bruton and Mrs Somerset for permission to go to London to get the things. He had told the witch who had come to explain that he was good at taking trips into London to get things with his friend Harry Potter, and she had relaxed visibly after that. However Harry still had not got permission to go and the owls were flocking there daily, in even greater numbers. If Harry did not answer within three days, then he wasn't going to go... and then what would he do without his greatest friend? Sam was shocked out of his reverie by the noise of a car starting up. It was coming from Privet Drive. Through a gap in the houses he watched the car turn out of the drive and go up the road. It was the Dursleys'.<p>

Two days later, Sam was walking down Privet Drive to sit outside his friend's house. He had just reached the wall when he saw a giant walking up the road. Somehow knowing that this giant was no ordinary Muggle, he ran up to the giant and said hello.

"Oh, hello."

"Are you a wizard?"

"Sssssssh! Keep yer voice down!" This came from the giant.

"Sorry."

"All right. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I was lookin' fer Harry Potter. Do yeh know where he is?"

"The Dursleys drove off two days ago, and Harry has gone with them," replied Sam, "I was going to get my things with him in London, but he hasn't left Privet Drive for more than two weeks, and now he'll never go there," he finished sadly.

Hagrid patted him on the head and then proceeded to withdraw a pink umbrella. He tapped the door and then went in. Sam followed carefully as Hagrid made his way into the living room and scrutinized the map on the table. Satisfied, he walked straight back the way he had come, and then went to Magnolia Crescent to get permission to take him out for the day and the next. After packing some clothes, Hagrid motioned for Sam to take his arm. Sam did take it, and in a moment, the life was being crushed out of him. He tried to let go, but then the pressure was released, and he turned to the giant.

"What was that?" he said weakly, and then asked another question as he noticed the surroundings. "Where are we?"

Hagrid proudly announced, "Railview Hotel, Cokeworth. Now where is he?"

After going into the hotel and having a conversation with a very confused hotel manager, Hagrid moved out of the hotel and told Sam that Harry was no longer there. They then received an owl from Dumbledore letting them know that Harry was currently residing in a hut on a rock off the East Coast near Mablethorpe.

"Coulda told me tha'," Hagrid said, and they crushed themselves to Mablethorpe near the coast. There Hagrid and Sam went to a hotel, where they ate, and then Hagrid bought Sam a room while he left the hotel to get over to the Hut on the Rock. Sam then went to sleep happily, knowing something was right with the world.

* * *

><p>He woke up early in the morning to see an owl take flight from the Hut on the Rock. Knowing that this could only be something good, he dressed quickly in his clothes, which he packed the day before. Taking his key, packing his suitcase and dragging it down the stairs, he left it with the hotel porter and proceeded to devour a delicious meal, at the same time deciding to tell Mrs Somerset that he had gone to the seaside. He was interrupted halfway through by Hagrid and a very happy Harry, who told him the news. Sam chose not to spoil it by the fact he knew the news already and instead told his friend what he had heard. Then they caught the next train down to London, chatting about wizards, owls, wands and whether they would be able to fly. Hagrid looked down at them, glad to see they were really friends.<p>

* * *

><p>After an embarrassing experience in the London Underground, they finally reached the dodgy pub on Charing Cross Road, which turned out to be a wizarding hub. Hagrid declined a drink from Tom the barman, and consequently Harry was recognised. Sam stared in surprise as person after person moved to greet Harry. He would have to find out why later, but it seemed Harry did not know why either. They also met Professor Quirrell, a teacher who stuttered overly.<p>

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter." He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose. I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified, Sam thought, and didn't pay anyone else any notice at all. Sam felt a presence behind the turban, but dismissed the notion immediately. This was his teacher! This was how he would learn magic! Finally Hagrid managed to get everyone off Harry and they progressed out of the back door.

"Told yeh, didn't I. Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'." "Is he always that nervous?" "Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject, now, where's me umbrella."

Hagrid drew his pink umbrella, Sam flinching as he did so. Hagrid tapped a brick, muttering, and the wall drew apart. Harry gasped, Sam also.

"This," Hagrid said, "is Diagon Alley." As they walked down the street Sam looked everywhere; at the cauldron shops, at the stalls erected either side of the street, and at the crowds of people talking about things he had never heard of.

"...the fastest racing broom in the world!"

"...seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

* * *

><p>Finally they came to a large marble building around halfway down the street. It had a sign above its great doors, saying Gringotts. Inside the building there were creatures doling out and giving back large golden coins.<p>

"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid seemed to dismiss them as he walked past but they were just as interesting as the rest of the wizarding world.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Do you have his key?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid. He rummaged around in his pockets and finally found it. Sam looked at it in amazement, and became momentarily jealous of Harry. Shaking his feelings off, he watched Hagrid murmur to the goblin about something in vault 713, and the two of them marched off with a goblin named Griphook. Sam stepped up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I don't have any money on me and I'd like to know whether my parents left me any. I don't know who they were either, as my father died a year after I was born and my mother abandoned me. I think they were wizarding, as I have a vague memory of this place."

The goblin scrutinised him for a moment, and then called for a goblin. "Gornuk!" Gornuk came up to his side and the goblin said, "I think you might like to talk to this one."

Gornuk directed Sam to a pair of double doors marked "Private – Authorised Entry Only". He led Sam inside and closed the doors. Sam saw the walls were thick and soundproof, and then sat down on a chair in front of a desk.

"I think you might like to know why we have called you to a private consultation room. We do not normally do this, but we think the secrets of your birth parents should be kept hidden. They may cause distress to other people." Gornuk finished his sentence, looking intently at the boy.

"I'd then like to know who they are, and a bit about them. However, I will respect your wishes of privacy and will only tell anyone who I think should know." Sam was surprised at the way he had just spoken.

Over the next hour, Sam learnt of who his parents were, and a little about what they had done. He realised the goblin's wishes of secrecy, and when Hagrid came up from the vaults, asking to know where he was, Sam asked him and Harry to wait for some time while he finished the discussion. At the end his head was reeling.

"Your mother co-owned a high security vault down below. I will allow you to take whatever money you see fit from there." Gornuk led the boy out and took him down to the vault, where Sam was surprised to see many coins, more than he would ever have expected. He took out what he wished, converted some to Muggle money, and then went outside with Hagrid and Harry.

* * *

><p>They bought robes, books, a cauldron, scales, a telescope, crystal phials, a hat, and gloves each. Sam barely noticed the blond haired boy in Madam Malkin's for All Occasions, and only came to when they reached Eeylop's Owl Emporium. There he bought an eagle-owl, which he named Telrus. They walked over the road to a small shop, labelled Ollivander's – Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. and walked in.<p>

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." A tape measure moved to measure him as Harry began to try wands, most of which did not touch his hand before they were declared the wrong one. Finally, Mr Ollivander took out the last two wands. Harry took the first of the two, and the whole room seemed to fill with electricity as Harry brought the wand down, sending red and gold sparks out of the end. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander looked directly at Harry.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry gulped visibly.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great." Mr. Ollivander took seven Galleons for the wand, and Harry sat down by Hagrid as Sam stood up to take his place. This time, Mr. Ollivander looked straight at him.

"Now this is surprising. I've been told not to tell anyone who you are. I believe only the goblins and I know, because only we have served your parents when they came around and can see the resemblance. Do you know by now?" Sam nodded, going pale at the thought of them. Mr. Ollivander relaxed, and the tape measure began once again to do its job. Sam looked around at the shelves, and at the pile of tried wands. Mr. Ollivander took the wand that had not yet been tried, and handed it over. Immediately, Sam knew it was his wand. He waved it and the box on Ollivander's desk closed with a snap. Sam was pleased that he didn't have to trawl through the wands, while Harry looked envious as he had to try the whole shop.

"Ivy and phoenix ashes, twelve inches. I don't normally use phoenix ashes, as they are very difficult to come by. However the phoenix that gave me your feather (he pointed at Harry), also donated a set of ashes to Ollivander's." Harry looked at Sam, his face unreadable. "I wonder... I wonder..."

* * *

><p>When they had both left the shop, Sam having paid ten Galleons for such a rare wand, they took the tube back to Waterloo, and then took a snack. Harry was given his ticket for Platform 9¾.<p>

"Do I have a ticket, Hagrid?" This came from Sam.

"I expect they'll send yeh one in the post. They usually do. I wasn't expectin' you ter come along, so I don't have your ticket with me." Relieved, Sam sat back into his chair. They boarded the train to Little Whinging, and as it moved away, they tried to get a glimpse of Hagrid, but he had disappeared.

"So, who were your parents?" Harry asked.

Sam looked at him, paling again. "I-I don't feel like saying. It was such a revelation that I can't tell anyone just yet." Harry could tell his friend really wanted this kept private, so he dropped it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please review! However, if ANYONE thinks they know who Sam's parents are, PM me. I'd rather this did not come out. Spoilers!<p> 


	3. King's Cross Station

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, am using characters 9th Doctor and Rose from Doctor Who, but no spoilers.

* * *

><p>The month went by without any hitches. He would get up in the morning, eat breakfast, lock his room and then go down to Harry's place. Upon hearing that he was a wizard too the Dursleys hid when he came to call, and Harry would let him in. They spent the month like that, discussing spells and potions in Harry's room while the Dursleys cowered downstairs. Sam thought it was funny, but Harry was relieved that they didn't force him in his cupboard any more. And every day Harry would tick off one square on his calendar, counting down to September 1st. And every day Sam would sit wistfully, wondering when his ticket for Platform 9¾ would arrive, because it hadn't come yet.<p>

On the last day, while Harry asked his parents to take him to London, Sam sat down with his Muggle train tickets to London, hoping against hope that the barrier would let him through without his Platform 9¾ ticket. But he knew that although something had gone wrong with the owl post, the barrier would not let a little boy through the barrier without his ticket, and that he would not be able to go to Hogwarts at all.

Harry thought the Dursleys seemed quiet on the journey to London, until they nastily left him hanging between platforms 9 and 10. He was lonely, and without his best friend to help him through this started to panic, especially when he realised that the guard did not know about the train from platform 9¾. He was attracting many funny looks because of Hedwig, but then he saw Sam pushing his trolley along platform 9. Their eyes met and then Harry moved along the platform to the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Sam, it's really good to see you. Do you know how to get onto the platform?"

"Yes, it's really easy. You just walk at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. However I've got a slight problem. I wasn't sent a ticket."

"You'll be all right. Tell you what, we'll both go together."

Sam straightened his trolley alongside Harry's and they both started pushing their trolleys at the wall. Harry's started to slide through, but Sam's slid to an abrupt halt and the last thing he saw was his friend's awed face as he passed through the wall.

* * *

><p>Harry had pushed his trolley completely onto the platform. He gazed in wonder at the scarlet steam engine and the ornate sign proclaiming "Platform 9¾", and at the people milling on the platform.<p>

"Wow, Lee, what else does it do?"

"Gran, I've lost my toad."

He started to push his trolley along the platform, and was around halfway down the train's length when he looked back and noticed that Sam was not following. He looked around, but didn't see him. Harry dismissed the thought that Sam had not made it through and started looking for an empty compartment. Finding one at the very end, he started to attempt to heave his trunk onto the train through the compartment door.

Sam had been waiting dismally by the platform as the seconds ticked away. There had been a family of redheads that seemed interested, but they couldn't help even though they promised to look out for his friend. Sam did not tell them Harry's name as he believed people should make their own judgements as to who were their friends. And then, all too soon it was over. The clock had struck eleven. The train had left.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose were astounded by the ramifications of what they had just seen. Magic was real, and so was Harry Potter! The Doctor wanted to go somewhere different, but Rose was adamant. She had to see them again. Finally giving up, the Doctor piloted the TARDIS towards Hogwarts, 1991.<p>

"I still don't see why this is so important." The Doctor attempted to change the subject and destination.

"But don't you see? This is HARRY POTTER! This is MAGIC! We need to see more!"

After due arguments, the Doctor finally consented to the plan, and as they tried to leave the Time Vortex, the Doctor hit shielding. Bouncing off violently, the TARDIS moved back into flight.

"See, even the TARDIS doesn't want to visit Hogwarts. Give it a rest!"

Rose refused to be persuaded, and instead redirected them to King's Cross, 1st September 1991. The Doctor gave in once more, but landed the TARDIS slightly late, between platforms 9 and 10.

The first thing Rose saw was the clock. "You deliberately landed us at 11:01! Now we have no chance of getting to Hogwarts!" At this, a little boy with a trolley burst into tears. The Doctor glared at Rose, and then knelt down to help.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

The little boy looked at him, and said, in little more than a whisper, "Sam. I was enrolled for Hogwarts but they didn't send me a ticket, and I couldn't get onto the platform, and now I'm lost and have no money to get back home."

"Now I want to ask you a question. This is a TARDIS; she can travel in time and space. I just need to know where home is."

"Little Whinging, in Surrey, near Guildford." At this, the Doctor looked at him shrewdly.

"Little Whinging... are you in fact Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived from Number 4 Privet Drive? Only I know he comes from Little Whinging, is your age at this point in time, and is approximately your height. " At this point the boy looked up, interested.

"He's my friend, but he went through the barrier onto the train without me."

The Doctor looked thoughtful, and sneaked a glance at Rose, who was surprised enough. However the Doctor was 903 years old and had been in similar circumstances before. He raised the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the stretch of blank wall. As it buzzed, the blinding white outline of an archway appeared.

"The barrier is open for as long as I keep up the sonic disruption. What are you waiting for? Go!" On this last word, Sam pushed his trolley towards the archway. Rose followed with a squeal of delight, and the Doctor walked sedately, sonic screwdriver held aloft. As he passed through the barrier, the outline disappeared. The platform warden looked at them in shock.

"But you're Muggles!" As he said this, he went for his wand, but the Doctor was quicker on the draw with his psychic paper. The warden looked at it carefully.

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister? You can't be. She's a fat old toad with a pink bow on 'er 'ead!" The Doctor waved it in his face, and his face went blank. As they passed by, he bowed, and then started singing. The Doctor raced on towards the end of the platform, and took a right turn, and his voice echoed out,

"Look what I've found!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please review! To my knowledge, I have none yet to date, and have three chapters online!<p> 


	4. Too Many Steam Engines

Author's Note: I was on a course for a week, but I am finally back with the next part of my story, involving trains, intimidation, and a speech.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Neither do I own Thomas and the Jet Engine, a Thomas and Friends episode, from which some of this text has been taken, or a Back to the Future description for a steam engine, or the typical Patrick Moore ending to his show.

Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Doctor Who episodes in Series 1, NuWho.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Rose and Sam walked past the end of the platform, they found the Doctor with a huge grin on his face, peeking out of a steam engine's cab. There was a familiar noise coming from the sonic screwdriver which he held in his hand, and the steam engine was emitting smoke that was a violent shade of violet. This, Rose assured Sam, was entirely normal.<p>

"I'm making adjustments to the engine, calibrating it for high speed and adding a coffee holder. The magical extensions are fantastic!" The Doctor's enthusiasm poured out thicker than the smoke from the funnel. "Please mind your step as you board the train, and stow your luggage in the overhead compartment."

The two of them heaved their luggage aboard, and the Doctor's too, and placed them under, on and over seats in the carriage, which they coupled to the train. As the Doctor did his final adjustment, he climbed back into the carriage, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the locomotive, and the effect was immediate. The jet engine he had built from spare parts and used to repower the engine burst into life. The whine got louder, and louder, and louder... and suddenly the jet engine was rocketing them down the tracks. The Doctor whooped with joy. Rose covered her ears. Sam watched out of the window nonchalantly, the ability to remove himself from the situation being something he had got from his father. Rose struggled forwards towards the engine, eventually climbing into the cab. With satisfaction she saw the broken piece of plastic. So much for your coffee holder, she thought vindictively.

Rose reached for the brake handle, and tried to put on the brakes, but the spare express couldn't stop. "Woohoo!" yelled the Doctor, watching as they overtook an Intercity 225.

"This is going faster than the Muggle trains, what have you done to it?" she asked him, shouting over the whine from the jet engine.

"Oh, that's small fry. Wait until you come across the big ones!" the Doctor replied. Sam had, despite his uncaring expression, never had so much fun in his life.

As they raced up the line, the magical stationmaster there called ahead. "Clear the lines! It's a runaway train!" Signals were changed, and points were switched. The Hogwarts Connect was diverted into a siding, and the Hogwarts Chieftain down the freight only line as the train whooshed up the main line.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having a time of his life. Sharing things with newfound friends, magical chocolate frogs and pepper flavoured beans. There was just one thing blighting his day, which came in the form of a pale, blond-haired boy with two of the biggest boys he had seen in his life (discounting Dudley, of course).<p>

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He gave a glance at the two boys again, and felt a familiar flicker of fear. He had been in similar situations before, but there was no magic involved, and he had had someone to help him. He didn't know whether Ron would side with them yet.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron sniggered. Malfoy glared at him. Harry was just about to tell Malfoy to get out when he saw an amazing sight.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor raced the train through Newcastle, Rose reported a train in front. "Fantastic!" the Doctor replied. He waved the sonic at the locomotive, slowing their train down as they drew alongside. "Look for Harry!" the Doctor shouted as they slowly passed by the compartments. Finally, a shout from behind alerted him and he slowed the train down further to match the speed of the fully laden Hogwarts Express. Sam saw the shocked faces of Draco Malfoy and his two little cronies and the surprise on the face of a red-haired boy in the compartment. Harry Potter simply waved. As the doors of the two trains drew alongside with the Doctor's expertise at this, Rose wrenched open one and then the other. Draco Malfoy flinched as a strong wind blew into the compartment. The two of them began to heave suitcases across, watching as the soon-to-be Slytherins gaped open-mouthed. When the last of the suitcases had been successfully heaved across the gap, Rose helped the little boy over it. Rose leapt over straight afterwards, and finally the Doctor gracefully jumped the gap, shutting both doors as he did so. Rose looked at him admiringly. The Doctor didn't notice. He was too busy with the sonic slowing the borrowed locomotive down to a halt, and simultaneously switching it into a siding. As he finally finished his work with a flourish, he spun around and sonicked the door shut, trapping Crabbe and Goyle outside. Malfoy looked at them all.<p>

"So you've chosen the worse sort of wizards. Consorting with three Muggles to get them on the train. You've broken the International Statute of Secrecy. You won't last long..."

"Hi, Harry!" This came from Sam.

"Be quiet, Muggle." This came from Draco Malfoy.

"Well, actually, he's not a Muggle. Care to take a second look? Pointy hat, school robes, owl, wand?"

"Well then be quiet, Muggle." This time Draco directed his words at the Doctor.

"Sorry. I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm the Doctor, I'm 903 years old, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterberous, I'm the Oncoming Storm, I've been to Hell and come out unscathed, I've saved the planet a minimum of 73 times to date, and you call me Muggle?"

"Fine. Be quiet Muggle." Draco Malfoy directed these words at Rose, who looked shocked beyond recognition. Nobody could think of a fitting response until the Doctor spoke up.

"So can we all be friends now?"

Draco Malfoy sat down seething with rage. How dare this Muggle, or Time Lord as he liked to call himself, suggest that he, Draco Malfoy, be friends with Harry Potter, a Weasley, a Muggle-born, a Muggle and a strange man who claimed superiority over his father's master? Then his past returned to haunt him.

"Draco, if you reveal what happened at this meeting, I will have to kill you."

"Brand him with the Dark Mark as a sign of his loyalty to me!"

"No, do not! Do not give him such torture so early in life!"

His mother writhing in pain under the Cruciatus Curse...

Lord Voldemort raising his wand to strike him... and then the terrible, crushing sensation...

Draco Malfoy looked up at them. Maybe it was the right thing to do, but this would go against 11 years of conditioning.

"No chance!" Before he could stop himself, he sneered and left the compartment. The Doctor looked glum.

* * *

><p>As they finished the rest of the journey, eating sweets, discussing what had happened since they were separated, and why someone would want to stop him getting onto the platform, a little girl called Hermione Granger came in.<p>

"Oh, are you doing magic then? Let's see." Ron cleared his throat, sure of the spell.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and said, "Oculus Reparo!" The glasses mended instantly. Harry thanked her as she turned to the others in the compartment.

"I didn't see you there before, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Sam, and this is Rose." The Doctor indicated the other two.

"Pleasure. Are you going to Hogwarts? You look a bit too old to be learning."

"We were just helping young Sam get onto the train. There was a bit of trouble earlier."

"Ohh, did you Apparate? I heard it was impossible to Apparate onto or Disapparate from the tracks."

The Doctor opened his mouth, presumably to spout a lie, but Harry answered for him.

"They came up on the southbound line on another train, it was amazing! They jumped from one to the other."

Hermione looked disdainful. "Is that allowed? Because if you left the other train on the other line, there might be a collision. Did you get permission?" The Doctor looked uncomfortably at everyone else. However Rose let Hermione know that they left the train on a siding.

"We, erm, used magic to slow down the train to a stop and switch it onto a siding." Hermione looked at them strangely, but did not ask further, instead enquiring about what spell they used. The Doctor had however read the books they were told to take in, and with quick thinking provided an answer.

"We used Arresto Momentum to slow it down, and Mutario to switch the points." Hermione got into an in-depth discussion about spells. The Doctor had to think fast recalling the memories to give the correct answers, because although he had read the Harry Potter series back to front fifteen times, and normally too, and he had some experience with magical matters from his years at Gallifrey, he had only just learnt most of the spells in terms understood by a 20th century student. Rose started to chat with Harry and Ron, who she took to immediately, and it was only when the overhead announcement announced that they would be arriving in 5 minutes time, and Harry and Ron rushed for their robes (Sam having changed on the borrowed locomotive, Hermione being already changed, the Doctor having come equipped as usual and Rose having no robes at all), that Hermione finally left and the Doctor could voice his relief.

"Whew, that was hard."

"How did you know all the spells? You've never learnt them before?" Rose looked at him amusedly. Harry laughed at how well Hermione had been taken in. The Doctor looked guilty.

* * *

><p>As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the Doctor helped the other four heave their stuff down, and as it slowed to a stop, the Doctor flung open the compartment door. They lifted their cases down onto the ground to hear a familiar voice.<p>

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks.

"So there yeh are, Sam! An' with the Doctor, too!" Hagrid looked at the Doctor, who grinned back.

"I haven't seen yeh in ten years, Doctor! Dumbledore can't wait fer this!" Hagrid started leading the first years down the path towards the lake. The Doctor watched them go, and then watched as the higher years left on the carriages, which he clearly did not want to go on. Then he walked down the platform silently, around the front of the train and pointed the sonic screwdriver at a certain patch of grass. Suddenly, a whole railway line followed by a locomotive appeared in mid-air.

"How did you know that was there, Doctor?" Rose asked, looking at him admiringly. The Doctor looked back at her. "It has known magic."

The Doctor strode forwards and pulled out the psychic paper. On it he found a message.

"Your 11th incarnation asked me to leave this for you, fifteen years ago. Use it well." The Doctor grinned his terrible grin. "Now who wrote this note?" he asked into the night, before boarding the train with Rose as it set off down the winding tracks. They caught glimpses of Hagrid and some of the first years as they plunged into a tunnel, the sound of water lapping over their heads. At the end of the tunnel there was a winding cylinder of tracks leading upwards as finally the locomotive came out of the ground a few yards from Hogwarts' double doors. The Doctor cloaked it and the track, and then walking straight up to the front doors, knocked on them and then waited. Half a minute later, the doors opened.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hagrid, you're early..." Professor McGonagall trailed off when she saw the Doctor. "Good Heavens, Doctor, you could have told me. I was feeling tired, but to get the opportunity to take a rest after all these years of opening ceremonies..."<p>

The Doctor smiled at her, and replied, "I'd love to take the job." Professor McGonagall was left speechless as she turned around and returned to the Entrance Hall. The Doctor and Rose waited for instructions, and sure enough, the doors opened a minute later and Albus Dumbledore came through into the Entrance Hall.

"Ah, Doctor. Minerva tells me you've turned up at Hogwarts at last. I hope you will enjoy your year here." The Doctor looked up, startled.

"Well, you see, it was a mistake. Young Sam missed the Hogwarts Express because someone forgot to send him his ticket." Here the Doctor glared at Dumbledore, who flinched very slightly. "I had to chase your Express up with the spare prototype to get him aboard. I think you'll find it smoking near Newcastle. However I will take up this job in the opening ceremony."

"Excellent, excellent. So, business. When the first years arrive, you direct them into a side room, and then check with us whether we are ready. When we are, you lead them in, and stand at the front with the Sorting Hat and the stool. I trust you are familiar?"

The Doctor leant down. "Hello, I didn't see you there. After a thousand years, you don't feel like talking? That's strange, I feel exactly the opposite." He straightened, and then motioned for Dumbledore to continue.

"When the Hat has finished its song, you are to call out all the names of the students, and then as they come up and are sorted, you wait to call out the next one. When this is all done, you will give the Hat and the stool to Argus to take away, and then take your seat next to Miss Tyler here. I will take her into the Great Hall now." Here Dumbledore finished speaking, and took Rose by the arm. "This way, please."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood by the front doors, and around two minutes later, there came a knock. He pulled them open. Hagrid saw him, and quickly improvised.<p>

"The firs' years, Doctor," he said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," he replied.

He led them into the Entrance Hall, watching as they marvelled at the architecture, paintings and statues. He was itching to explore, but first he had a job to do and a feast to attend. He moved deliberately away from a door on the right, where Dumbledore and a babble of noise had come from, and to one of two doors. He pulled it open. Inside was a cleaning cupboard.

"Oops, wrong one," he muttered, and pulled open the second one. There was a small room inside with enough space for everyone to be comfortable, but not too comfortable, and a box in the corner. "Now that's more like it!" he said. The first years all crowded in, and when they were all inside, he closed the door, stood on the box, and pointed the sonic at his throat.

"Welcome to –" he trailed off. That frequency was high, like a speaker too near a microphone. Some first years laughed nervously.

"Welcome to –" he trailed off again. That frequency was deep, like burping. He tried one final time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, although you've been here only four minutes" he checked his watch "less than me," he said. This amplified his voice perfectly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. I myself do not approve of such segregation, but here we are. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts, which is what Dumbledore says. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They are named after the four great founders of Hogwarts. Now Gryffindor, nice guy, went out with Ravenclaw when they were 18. Slytherin used to spend his time making models of buildings. He liked doing that; he designed Westminster Abbey as well. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. When I was at Hogwarts, we lost every single year. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting, though why that does anything, I don't know. I'm coming back when we're ready for you. Until then, good night!" The Doctor stepped down from the box, and left the room quickly. The room burst into talk.

"I heard Professor McGonagall gave the pep talk, I wonder why it's changed," Ron said to Harry.

"A Muggle, on the staff this year? My father'll have a fit when I tell him-" Draco Malfoy drawled to Crabbe and Goyle.

Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein were laughing. Hermione Granger was muttering to herself, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw went out at 18? Why doesn't it say that in Hogwarts: A History?", and Ernie Macmillan was having a heated, one-sided discussion with Hannah Abbott about whether the segregation of Hogwarts students into houses was a good idea.

They were so engaged in their conversation that they didn't notice the ghosts coming in, until the Doctor himself returned and announced to them, "We're ready for you now. Form a line, that's it, you'll all get inside, Crabbe, so stop squabbling with Goyle, and follow me." As they finally lined up, the Doctor led them across the Entrance Hall, and pushed open the double doors to the Great Hall with a flourish.

* * *

><p>Author's Note 1: Please review! Thank you time-turning tardis for your review for Hippogriffs Are Cool, which you all should read, being the prequel to the whole series.<p>

Author's Note 2: The Doctor will be back, with the first hints of an old foe and a heated argument with Dumbledore next chapter.


	5. TARDIS Keys

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter, although if anyone who is reading this does own one, if it's lying around the house filling up space, I wouldn't mind having it.

Spoilers: Doctor Who series 1-3 NuWho, Harry Potter all 7 books.

Author's Note: This chapter is particularly short, but I'm slightly low on ideas for the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor led the long line of children up the aisles of the Great Hall to the front, where he turned around to stand and look at them. Taking a stool and what was definitely the Sorting Hat, he put them down in front of the first years, the hat on the stool. He looked at the hat intently, and just when he thought that it wasn't going to oblige this year, it opened up and started to sing. The song lasted for three minutes forty-two seconds, and then the Doctor made his announcement.<p>

"Now when I call your name, you will come up here, don't be shy, it's not going to eat you, sit on the stool, and put on the hat to be sorted. Hannah Abbott!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause – "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. And it went on, the Doctor scrolling down the list as the queue lessened with every passing student. Scrolling through the Ms, the Doctor could still not see Sam, and while Harry Potter was being sorted, the Doctor moved over to Dumbledore, and telepathically sent a message over to him. Dumbledore nodded, and then whispered to Professor McGonagall to take Sam outside. The simple truth of the matter was that he did not have a surname known to any of them, and so long after everyone else had gone, he would be dismissed, and as Dumbledore knew, you could not deny people anything for lack of knowledge. And so Professor McGonagall whispered, and a house-elf Apparated and then Disapparated, with the boy in tow. At the end of the sorting, the Doctor took the Sorting Hat, and the stool with it, and walked out of the hall, without a backwards glance. As he took a turn down a narrow passageway, a portrait looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing, roaming this castle? How dare you violate..." The Doctor showed it the psychic paper. It shut up immediately. The Doctor continued down the corridor, and came across a picture of a bowl of fruit. He touched the psychic paper to it, but it remained untouched.

"Come on, come on, why don't you open?" the Doctor muttered, searching his memory. Finally, "Got it!" he said triumphantly, and tickled the pear, which turned into a doorknob, at which point he pulled it open.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, and I believe that you are keeping someone here. Can you give him to me?" The Doctor smiled as they handed over Sam, and handed back the list of people, with the houses next to their names. Taking Sam outside, he pulled open a door, to an abandoned classroom, and then shut it, sonicking the lock. Turning around to face Sam, he set the stool on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Why did you take me down here?" Sam asked the Doctor, knowing the answer subconsciously already.<p>

"Come on, you know that! We don't know your surname, so we can't sort you properly in front of the students. I've asked Dumbledore to hold the people up with a speech, and the school song, but we don't have long. Now you need to put on the hat, unless you want to tell us your surname?" The Doctor scrutinised Sam, looking at him carefully, as he picked up the hat.

"You of all people should know that there are some things that should not be disclosed until the proper time," Sam said, and without further ado, put it on his head. The Doctor did not reply. He of all people did know that there were some things that should not be disclosed until the proper time.

"Now, tricky, very tricky. Firstly there is this integral Slytherin-ness in you, which is only to be expected, but then there is the result of your life, which would point differently. You have brains you know, brains which under most other circumstances would put you in Ravenclaw, and a steadfast loyalty, which points to Hufflepuff. But where to put you? Certainly Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin could do with a person like you, but in time would end up resentful of you. Therefore, my choice would have to be GRYFFINDOR!" at which point he took the hat from his head, and dropped it on the floor. Looking up, he looked for the Doctor.

"Don't bother; he went next door to talk to the house-elves. No doubt to tell them which house you are in." Sam looked at the hat curiously. "Well, how else do they know where to put your stuff?"

"No, no, it's not that. I was wondering how you keep doing it, all these years. Doesn't it get boring?"

The hat replied, "To be honest, I get to know almost every wizard and witch in the whole wizarding world. I should include that phrase in my song next year." The hat stopped. "Did you know, you are the first person in a thousand years to ask me about my life? I think you will do well in Gryffindor. For all their bravery, some of them lack hearts." The hat looked quietly at Sam, but the silence was soon broken by the Doctor coming in.

* * *

><p>"The talk upstairs is ending. Main points: The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, no magic in the corridors, Quidditch Trials in the second week of term and the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to suffer a most painful death. Now we must go!" The Doctor seized his hands and pulled him along the corridor, up the stairs, and then screeched to a halt just outside the double doors. Here he pulled out a key. "TARDIS key, it has a low level perception filter. Put it around your neck, you'll avoid the stares until you get to the Gryffindor table, furthest from the door. I'll follow with one of my own, and when you sit down, I'll take yours and then go to my place at the staff table. We just need someone to open the doors." Twenty seconds later, Argus Filch came shuffling through. Quickly, the two of them darted through the gap as it closed. Going along the sides of the tables, they got Sam on the Gryffindor bench and then the Doctor proceeded up the middle of the tables to his seat, getting there just in time for Dumbledore's final words: "Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" at which point the food appeared, and they engaged in the feast.<p>

As the feast continued, Sam looked up at the Doctor, who was busy stuffing his face with the peppermint humbugs. Dumbledore looked at him amusedly, and indeed he was drawing glances from the rest of the Great Hall.

"Do you know who he is?" Sam twisted round to see Harry grinning at him.

"I'm not sure. He seems trustworthy, and he made sure I caught up with you on the train, but beyond that, I really don't know. He said he was a Time Lord. Do you know what that is?"

"No. Ask Hermione, she knows everything." Harry looked over at Hermione Granger, who was eating a lamb chop. Sam shook his head. "She knows a bit too much."

Suddenly, first years around the hall had the shock of their lives. Around twenty ghosts glided into the Great Hall. As they swooped around, the older years laughed.

"Didn't you see them before? They usually say hello while you're in that abandoned classroom before you're Sorted." Percy Weasley looked at them strangely.

"They may have been there," said Seamus Finnigan, a sandy-haired boy about two to the left across the table, "but we didn't notice, we were too busy talking about the Doctor. He did a really weird speech before he went to check whether you were ready, and we spent so long talking about it we must have missed them. How long has he been here?"

Percy Weasley looked at the Doctor, squinting behind his glasses. "I haven't seen him before. I wonder who he is, and how he knows Dumbledore so well. He can't be that harmful, or Dumbledore wouldn't have let him in, but who is he...?" The thought was echoed by many people around the room.

* * *

><p>Still thinking about this, the Great Hall slowly filed to bed. The Doctor wandered around the castle, reprimanding trick staircases and excitedly throwing open secret passages. He suddenly burst out onto Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor first years, and Peeves the poltergeist.<p>

"Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down on the first years. The Doctor raised the psychic paper, showing it to Peeves. The poltergeist took one look at the paper, and prostrated himself in front of him.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Baron, please forgive me," Peeves said. The Doctor waved his hand, and Peeves scuttled off. Some of the first years looked awed. Percy Weasley looked at him shrewdly and then silently led the first years on. The Doctor looked around, as the last one turned the corner, and then followed them. Three minutes later, satisfied with the Gryffindor password of Caput Draconis, the Slytherin one of Dear Herpo, the Hufflepuff one of 'Put the tail on the badger' and that the psychic paper let him into Ravenclaw Tower, he went to bed in a nice room Dumbledore had procured on the seventh floor, which catered for his every need. The Doctor reminded himself while looking around it that it was built to satisfy that purpose, and went to sleep looking at the night sky.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please review!<p>

Author's Note 2: I am now taking suggestions for alibis for the Doctor and Rose for their stay at Hogwarts. Please review or PM if you have any ideas!


	6. Research and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Spoilers: Doctor Who up to the Parting of the Ways, Harry Potter up to the Deathly Hallows.

Author's Note: Thank you Hamo Hero and Sapphreanna Grea for your suggestions. Thank you DocFanFive-TimeTraveller for your review. Everyone else, shame on you. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose were woken up at six o'clock in the morning by voices chanting. Rose looked around wildly, but saw nobody. The Doctor reached out an arm and pressed a button on top of an old fashioned looking alarm clock, and the chanting stopped.<p>

"What, the hell, was that?" Rose asked him.

"Time Lord Ritual. I found this one works very well as an alarm clock. Now we've got to find Dumbledore in 30 minutes to have a discussion on "Why two strangers are wandering around in Hogwarts and will be staying for the year". I'm not sure where his office is so I'll need the Marauder's Map." He bounded out of bed and went to have a shower. Rose got out of her bed on the other side of the room and moved more warily to the bathroom which had just materialised in front of her. After a short time the two of them came out, one by one, fully dressed.

"I still don't get why you had to wake me up. It's not your house!" Rose complained. As soon as she had finished talking, the Room of Requirement transformed into the TARDIS. She glared at the Doctor, and the Room turned back.

* * *

><p>A minute later, they left the Room and headed down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. As they approached it, the Fat Lady scrutinised them closely.<p>

"Caput Draconis." The door swung open to reveal a common room empty except for Sam, who was looking into the fireplace dreamily. He looked up at them and asked, "How's your night been?"

"Fantastic. Listen, we've got to get something of Fred and George's for a moment. Sorry if we're disturbing you. If you want to talk to us, we're down the corridor in a room opposite Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry, the one showing trolls doing the ballet." With that parting note, the Doctor went upstairs. Rose hung around in the common room, wishing her school could have been like this. Knowing the Harry Potter timeline had hardly begun, she decided it wasn't a good time to talk. A minute later, the Doctor came downstairs, looking happily around. He said to her, "I memorised the layout of the castle. Now let's go!", and without a moment's hesitation he left the common room, turning left, right and in several other directions until he reached the gargoyle. He displayed the psychic paper to it, but that failed to work so he turned the sonic screwdriver on it. This had no effect, but as the Doctor gave up his efforts Professor McGonagall rounded the corner, rubbing her eyes.

"Good Heavens! What are you doing here at six twenty in the morning?" she asked.

"We've been asked to meet him for an appointment at six thirty, but thought we should come early to try and guess the password. He forgot to tell us." The two of them looked at the gargoyle angrily.

"Well I must say that's unlike him. Anyway the password is Exploding Bonbons, he's particularly fond of sweets – well I guess you know that. Funnily enough he told me to come up as well, I wonder why..." Professor McGonagall moved up the spiral staircase with the two of them in tow. She knocked on the door and heard the voice inside say, "Enter." The three of them walked in, Rose looking around in wonder, the Doctor looking directly at Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall conjuring up three chairs from nowhere which she settled by Dumbledore's desk.

"We'll need to give you two alibis for your time here. I am aware you expressed, or will express–" here Dumbledore muttered something that sounded like "bloody time travel", "–a dislike for masquerading as school inspectors, so we will have to think of something else."

"Private security?" asked the Doctor. Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely, but he entirely failed to notice.

"Helpers?" asked Rose brightly. "He could help with Astronomy–"

"I'm afraid the Astronomy syllabus prescribes viewing the stars from afar, not orbiting them." Dumbledore said kindly, and then commented himself.

"You could be researchers. Researching the differences between the attitudes of young wizards and witches from different countries. I'm sure that people would allow you to look around the castle, and it would appease Cornelius. He'll want to know who you are, although I guess he will have enough tangles with you in due course." Dumbledore looked at them carefully, and then declared the matter closed.

"Minerva, can you stay behind for a moment? I'd like to discuss the guarding of the Philosopher's Stone." Dumbledore gently indicated that the Doctor and Rose should leave, which they did, and gradually made their way to their rooms.

Rose thought she might get another hour's sleep, but was disappointingly proved wrong, as when they arrived they found Hogwarts timetables saying that they should be at breakfast in ten minutes. They turned around abruptly and started moving down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>As Hermione Granger entered the common room she found Sam in conversation with Fred and George Weasley. Evidently something had happened overnight, she reasoned.<p>

"And he took it for twenty seconds, skimmed right through it and then left it back where he found it. Mad!" said Fred.

"How much do you know about him? Who is he?" asked George.

Sam said, "I only met him yesterday. He goes by 'the Doctor', he has a sort of metal wand called a 'sonic screwdriver' which makes a funny noise and he has a piece of paper which says anything he wants it to say. Does the Map have anything to say about him?"

George was about to reply when he saw Hermione looking at them from a few feet away. He called out, "And what are you doing eavesdropping on our conversation?" Hermione went pink, and moved away. Following this, George got out the Marauder's Map.

"Mr. Padfoot, who is the Doctor?" he asked it.

"The esteemed Mr. Padfoot is honoured you have called on him personally. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and he has one constant companion: death." Fred laughed.

"Sounds like the sort of thing we would write. Mr. Padfoot, who really is the Doctor?" he asked it.

"The esteemed Mr. Padfoot is honoured you have called on him personally. The Doctor crops up often in wizarding history. To find more about him, read the 'Guide to the Doctor'. It can be found in the restricted section."

Fred and George looked about again, triumph in their faces, to find Hermione and Sam sitting nearby. It was clear they had read and heard every word.

* * *

><p>Classes were varied in Hogwarts. There was the diminutive Professor Flitwick, who taught Charms, the squat Professor Sprout, who taught Herbology, Professor Sinistra, who taught Astronomy, and the turbaned Professor Quirrell, who Sam and Harry had met in Diagon Alley. There was also Professor McGonagall, a severe-looking witch who taught Transfiguration, and Professor Snape, who taught Potions.<p>

Harry Potter was being pointed out everywhere by those he passed. He hated it, but Sam could see Ron resented it. Still, Harry seemed to have found a new friend in Ron, and Sam was happy for his best friend. He had made friends with Hermione, but Harry and Ron found her an annoying know-it-all. Since the Doctor had come to Hogwarts, she had become obsessed with finding out who he was. She'd even forgotten to moan about "that map". Sam himself had tried asking, but the Doctor had cheerfully changed the subject. As Sam walked towards Potions, he met Draco Malfoy for the first time since on the train.

* * *

><p>"You know, some people don't even know who their parents are, and have to make friends with those of their type because nobody will go near them," Draco commented loudly to Crabbe. Sam felt a sudden surge of anger. If Draco Malfoy had any idea who his parents were, he'd be licking his boots. Luckily he was saved from blasting Malfoy up the stairs by Harry and Ron, who had just rounded the corner, and Professor Snape, who had just opened the classroom door. Sam suddenly remembered what his parents had done and that it was better to keep his mouth shut as they filed in. Looking around, he suddenly saw the Doctor sitting in the corner. The Doctor waved, despite the glare he received from Snape, who clearly did not differentiate between his elders and his students.<p>

"There will be no foolish wand waving and silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As such, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even to stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Hermione, for the first time in the lesson, turned her attention away from the Doctor, who seemed to have pulled out a laptop. Harry and Ron continued to face the front. Sam kept his eyes on Snape. The Potions master appeared to have a curious mix of emotions in his eyes: Sam had never seen both hate and love before.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry appeared not to know. Hermione clearly did, as she had stuck her hand in the air. Sam tried to telepathically send the answer, but he didn't think it would work.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly –"

"Hang on! Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death." Snape and Ron both looked shocked. Sam noted that down in his head: telepathy is possible for wizards. He then attempted to close his mind to anyone attempting to pry. Professor Snape had finally regained himself, and said,

"Evidently I was wrong. Fame may or may not have gone to your head, but at least you bothered to open a book before you came. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. Once more, Sam tried out the telepathy.

"A bezoar –can be found in the stomach of a goat –and is an antidote to most poisons." Once more, Hermione looked disappointed, Sam felt triumphant, Snape felt shocked, and Harry felt relieved. Draco Malfoy was glaring at Harry with possibly more disdain than before.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Sam decided that three successful tries should prove it was possible.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite." Snape looked carefully at Harry, and then straightened. "Clearly you bothered to brush up on your potions. There is some hope for you yet."

Snape set them a potion to cure boils. The instructions to use were detailed on the board, and they trooped to the store cupboard for the supplies. As he came back, Sam saw the Doctor watching a video with headphones on, named "Potter Puppet Pals – Potions Class". Suddenly the browser closed down and a pop-up box appeared saying "Universal Roaming is not connected. Please contact your administrator for assistance." The Doctor huffed, and closed the lid.

Halfway through the potions lesson, in which Professor Snape seemed to favour Draco Malfoy on principle, Neville Longbottom melted his cauldron. Sam quickly used magic to stop the potion from spreading too far, something which Professor Snape failed to notice because he was too busy clearing it up. Or formulating a method to blame Harry.

Finally, the lesson ended. Everyone hurried out of the classroom towards lunch, but Hermione and Sam stayed back, pretending to pack their bags. The Doctor was still in the classroom and they wanted to find out what he was doing in the lesson. Professor Snape strode to the corner of the classroom to confront the Doctor, but never got the chance.

"Well done, Professor! You see, I was wondering whether you'd have behaved fairly if Harry had answered correctly. I'm very, very glad that you didn't let history get in your way. Rather like me, I suppose. Well, better not mess up the timeline, got to go." With that the Doctor closed his laptop, managed to stuff it in his pocket and walked off. Hermione and Sam left the classroom before Snape could descend on them, looking suitably puzzled.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent lunch formulating the next step in finding out who the Doctor was, which involved meeting 'Professor Burbage'.<p>

"Who's Professor Burbage?" Sam asked her. He got an exasperated noise from her.

"Honestly, don't you read? She's the Muggle Studies teacher; it says so in 'Hogwarts Teachers of the Century'. I think she might get me a pass for the Restricted Section to find out more about him. Are you coming?"

"No, I've got tea with Hagrid and Harry, an invitation came in the post," Sam replied.

After lunch, Hermione went off to find the Muggle Studies classroom, the Doctor back to his room to fix his 'Universal Roaming', and Sam, Harry and Ron down to Hagrid's hut by the Forbidden Forest. Tea with Hagrid consisted of rock cakes which were too hard to bite into, although the actual tea which he had made was quite good. Sam was listening to Hagrid when Harry picked up an old newspaper.

"Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon."

Sam vaguely remembered that Hagrid was picking up something very important from Gringotts that day. Could that have been what the thieves were looking for?

* * *

><p>Hermione was listening to Professor Burbage talk about laptops. The wizarding view of Muggles was really interesting, but what she wanted to know was about the Doctor, so she asked Professor Burbage about him.<p>

"At first, like many others before me, I believed the Doctor was a legend. But then he came to Hogwarts. He travels in a blue Police Box, there aren't many around now, and this was in 1976. There was a Dementor on the loose, and he formulated a plan to catch it. But as usual, the plan went wrong. I had only just started teaching at the time, but I'll never forget it. He faced the Dementor alone. He didn't use a wand, he didn't use a Patronus Charm, and the Dementor just backed off. It had looked into his head and it cried, bits of dark liquid falling from its rotting eye-sockets. He's a Time Lord, he's 900 years old, he's from the planet Gallifrey, he travels in space and time and if there's anything wrong, any trouble at all, he'll be there to put it right. There's a book in the Restricted Section called the Guide to the Doctor, written by Gryffindor himself. It'll contain all you need to know. Here's a pass for the Restricted Section." She wrote something out on a small sheet of paper and handed it to her. "I hope this satisfies what you need to know."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Snape looks into Harry's eyes and remembers Lily, that's why Sam can see love. In Potions Sam is using some of the talents of his father.<p>

Author's Note 2: I will write more Eleven and the Marauders stories if someone asks.

Author's Note 3: Please review!


	7. Keeping Secrets and Spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Spoilers: Harry Potter up to at least Prisoner of Azkaban, Doctor Who at least up to Blink, Potter Puppet Pals - The Mysterious Ticking Noise (very slightly).

Author's Note: I will add a Potter Puppet Pals episode every so often, but I must start with the classic Mysterious Ticking Noise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Doctor was awake at six in the morning due to a ticking which he couldn't quite place.<p>

"What is that mysterious ticking noise?" he asked blearily. Rose, on the other side of the room, switched off an alarm clock she had by her bed.

"I was tired of your Time Lord Ritual so I changed the setting. Anyway, I decided that as we have nothing on today I'd go and talk to the Gryffindors. I'll go and have a shower now." She went into the shower room. The Doctor reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the laptop fitted with Universal Roaming. He connected it to the power cable, set the date and time for Universal Roaming and searched for the Potter Puppet Pals. He'd had an idea.

Sam was up early again and as he had nothing to do, he went down the corridor to the dancing trolls. Surprisingly enough, there was a door there. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. He pulled open the door to find a projector on a stand showing dancing puppets, surprisingly in the form of... but who would make a puppet of Snape? The Doctor and Rose were sitting on a sofa watching, and didn't notice him until he tapped them on the shoulder. The Doctor whirled round.

"Explain."

"The Potter Puppet Pals were created, or will be, in 2003 by a man named Neil Cicierega as a parody of the Harry Potter books."

"The Harry Potter books?"

"Ah. Here we'll have to go right back to the beginning. Whiteboard, please."

A whiteboard materialised in mid-air. Sam looked surprised. The Doctor drew two circles, one labelled "Aliens Universe", and one labelled "Harry Potter".

"In this universe, a woman called J. K. Rowling first had the idea for a book series called the Harry Potter books in 1990. It gained worldwide popularity very quickly, and things just escalated from there. However, in this universe, the events of the Harry Potter series were real." The Doctor pointed at the Aliens Universe and the Harry Potter Universe respectively.

"In my time as Lord President of Gallifrey, during my fourth incarnation, I made the decision to cause a Universal Collision. I used the Eye of Harmony to integrate both these universes into one universe, and then spent time on Earth trying to erase any conflicts between the two. I guess the universal collision caused a certain number of ripples through the Harry Potter timeline, the greatest of all of them being you."

"Me?"

"Look for yourself. I can only guess that you were an immediate effect of the many new people in this timeline. Perhaps it was down to one of my many meddlings. You humans, I'll never stop saving you." The Doctor threw Sam a book.

"I've messed this timeline up enough, I might as well give you the first book. See you."

Sam flipped to the end of the book, which was labelled "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". To his surprise, he found that many pages were missing. There was a note stuck in the back reading,

"You didn't really think I'd spoil it all for you? Takes the fun out of life, very boring. The Doctor."

Sam read through the pages he still had. Every last detail seemed to be correct, except that he wasn't there, and neither was the Doctor. Puzzled, he took the story back to the Gryffindor common room, where he saw Hermione poring over the 'Guide to the Doctor', and Fred and George Weasley trying to find the Doctor on their map. He dropped the book on a table between them, making them all look up.

"The Doctor's got this; he won't give me the ending, or even the middle bit. He says spoilers."

Hermione got up, leaving the Guide to the Doctor on the desk and went over to 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. Fred and George folded up their map, muttering an incantation and went over to look as well.

"Hey, I'm in here," said Fred.

"So am I," said George.

"She got our names wrong; we know we're called Gred and Forge," said Fred.

"Harry and Ron don't have a very high opinion of me; they think I'm a know-it-all," noted Hermione.

"You're not even in there. Guess you were so boring they decided to leave you out," joked George.

"The Doctor's not in there though. He's definitely not boring," replied Sam. "Anyway, he says that it was down to a collision between two universes, his and yours. He says I may have been a product of the elements of the collision." He left the heated discussion and went to look at the 'Guide to the Doctor'. Suddenly he spotted some names in the list of previous borrowers.

"Fred, George, come over here, I've found something."

They came over to look and immediately spotted what Sam had just seen.

"Prongs, and then Moony. I wonder if there are any hidden clues they left. No-one's borrowed it since then."

Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Aparecium!"

On the inside of the back cover, words began to appear, in the same script that the Marauder's Map was written in. They spelt, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Hermione tapped the back cover, reading out the words. A message appeared.

_If you are reading this, you will be Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley and the extra-boy-in-the-timeline Sam, in your investigations into the Doctor. Fred and George, we hear you are carrying on our good work. The Doctor also sends a warning. He says that this year you will be responsible for holding the balance of the universes, and that under no account must you forget this. He says that you are to remove the pages of the 'Guide to the Doctor' which deal with his future. Be quick: you only have one minute from the moment you read these words. Oh, and tell Harry his dad says hi._

_Moony_

Immediately Fred tapped the back of the book, saying "Mischief managed" and the words fading away again. George took the book and flipped through it to the correct page, using a spell to cut out the pages. He then hid them down the back of the chair. As predicted, the Doctor came in.

"I was going to show you the video, but you left the room. What's that you've got down there?" he said, pointing to the book lying open. He snatched it up and left the room, peering at it. Hermione looked very worried.

"He could report us to Dumbledore, what will we do?" she said.

The Marauder's Map flared into life.

_He wouldn't report you to Dumbledore. Even if he did, Dumbledore would agree with you. You need to keep the spoilers from me; it's the only way to keep the timeline together. And copy down what I write, I will need a full copy at some point._

_The Doctor_

Fred and George looked surprised. "You can hear us?"

_Of course I can hear you. I'm the Doctor._

"OK, first things first. What was that about Harry's dad?"

_Spoilers._

"What's the Doctor going to try and do to make us give in?"

_He's going to show an embarrassing video with some of you wizards and witches to the whole school to try and make you tell. By this point you will have been joined in your efforts by Harry, Ron and Professor Dumbledore. I have a copy here._

"Show me."

_Well, not exactly here. Look to your left. It's a video book; they're very popular in the 2020s._

They opened the video book, and were treated to a puppet theatre with some oddly familiar music and a mysterious ticking noise.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The next chapter will be purely Mysterious Ticking Noise and the responses of the people I have watching it. I'll publish it separately to the Rock of Rassilon so those who search for Potter Puppet Pals will find it, as well as publish it in the story.<p>

Author's Note 2: Reviews are mandatory.

_Mischief Managed. The Doctor_


	8. The Mysterious Ticking Noise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Potter Puppet Pals, or Doctor Who.

Spoilers: Watch the Mysterious Ticking Noise, there are massive spoilers for this, hint hint. If you have already, good for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Snape rose up from behind the scenes.<strong>

"**What is that mysterious ticking noise?" he asked.**

"Well, he definitely sounds the same. I wonder why the Doctor said we would be embarrassed?" asked Hermione.

"**Not over here, not over there..." he continued, "Kinda, catchy."**

"Only Snape would think –" Fred said,

"– that a mysterious noise was catchy." Finished George.

"**Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape Severus Snape," he sang tunelessly.**

The four Gryffindors put their hands to their ears.

"**Dumbledore!" shouted a poor representation of their headmaster.**

Sam reached out and tapped the screen, pausing it.

"He sounds so stupid. I think I'm beginning to get why the Doctor says we would be embarrassed," he said, reaching out to play the screen again.

"**Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledore! Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledore!"**

"**Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley, Dumbledore,"**

The twins broke into identical, evil grins, pausing the video yet again.

"When this is done, we'll go upstairs, make him watch it, and then taunt him all year." They restarted the video.

"**Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley, Dumbledore!"**

"**Hermione, Snape, Hermione, Snape, Hermione, Ron Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore! Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Dumbledore!"**

During this latest part Hermione had become slowly redder until on the culmination Dumbledore her face matched the colour of the twins' hair.

"**Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ooh, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, yeah, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ooh, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, that's me,"**

The video was paused yet again.

"Well now we understand that–" Fred started,

"–as Harry Potter is concerned–" George continued,

"–although he is my friend–" Sam interrupted,

" –this publicity could be bad for him and all of us, especially after that Potions Class, I wonder why they hate each other so much?" Hermione finished.

They restarted the video.

"**Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, DUMBLEDORE!"**

The video was stopped again and the four of them turned away.

"That was disgusting. I never want to see it again."

"–**Hermione..."**

"Nicely done..." Sam commented.

"**I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter; I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter,"**

"**(unison) Singing our song, all day long at HOGWARTS!"**

"Haaag-waaats!" Fred and George mocked. The first-years glared at them.

"**Hey! I've found the source of the ticking. It's a pipe bomb!" squeaked Ron.**

"And ickle Ronnie and the pipe bomb live happily ever after." George scoffed.

"**YAAAAAAAY!" Harry and Hermione cheered.**

"With their friends Harry and Hermione too..." Fred continued. Hermione went even redder.

**BOOOOM!**

"**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Voldemort, Voldemort ooh, Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldemort!"**

"And the Dark Lord of tapping wand strikes again."


	9. Malfoy met the Doctor (or Midnight Duel)

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story for over a year. Since BiJane's excellent Doctor Who/Harry Potter series ended (in my opinion the second best crossover out there, Elbereth in April's the Family Name holds first place) I haven't had much interest in Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossovers, so I stopped writing. But I had a voice nagging in my head for over a year telling me to "continue". So don't think too badly of me. I don't have the same flame I had when I started out, and updates will be intermittent, but it really depends on the response. On you guys.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Or Lord of the Rings. I own Sam. And the Guide to the Doctor. And a few other plot devices. And there should be no other OCs so that's nothing else.

Spoilers: Well obviously spoilers.

* * *

><p>All the Gryffindors began to hate Draco Malfoy. Luckily, they'd only have Potions with the Slytherins, so they only had to see him once a week. Of course, with Hermione, Fred, George and Sam's attempts to keep the Doctor's future secret from him, the Doctor became friends with Draco Malfoy. Rose, on the other hand, was neutral. She spent increasing amounts of time at the back of the classrooms, or in the staffroom, as the Doctor leant over peoples' work, being generally unpleasant, calling Hermione a know-it-all, and becoming firm friends with Professor Snape, something the latter was particularly unwilling to do. Harry and Ron found this deeply perplexing.<p>

"He sounded so nice on the train. I mean, I knew that Malfoy was –" Harry said,

"–a git –" interrupted Ron,

"but the Doctor? And Ron, why were Fred and George bugging you about that little cassette player downstairs that they've set up?" Harry asked, looking at Ron. Ron squirmed. He seemed reluctant to tell. The Mysterious Ticking Noise was, at any rate, a particularly embarrassing video to him. Fortunately he spotted a new notice up on the board. Sam was looking at it, while Hermione was dashing off, most probably to the library. Curious, they walked over to look. It was advertising Flying Lessons. And they would be having them on Thursday with the Slytherins.

"Just what I need, to make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy on a broom," Harry muttered.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. Sure, Malfoy has a lot more experience. But you'll be fine –you're that sort of person." This came from Hermione, who, it transpired, had not gone to the library after all.

"Where did you spring from?" asked Ron.

"I realised Fred had just borrowed what I wanted. Quidditch through the Ages. It should explain what I want to know." She went over to the twins, who were sitting at a table, heads bent.

"What are you three actually doing?" Harry asked. It seemed very odd that the twins would spend their time with Hermione, who was so unlike them.

"Ask us no questions –" George started, but Sam explained. Ten minutes later, having listened and looked through the introduction to the "Guide to the Doctor", their heads were spinning.

"He travels through time and space, can ask anyone..." Ron said, "and he's trying to extort knowledge out of you? Talk about making enemies."

Thursday dawned, and the Gryffindors went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neville, it seemed, had got a package from his grandmother. It was a Remembrall, which Draco Malfoy promptly took.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" asked George.

"You haven't got a Remembrall? You're so rich and you don't have a Remembrall?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Even I've got a Remembrall, Malfoy. Stealing Neville's – how low can you stoop?" said Fred. Malfoy put the Remembrall back on the table and went away, scowling. Sam turned to Harry, who still looked glum.

"You're still worried about Flying Lessons, aren't you?" he said to Harry. Harry nodded.

"Malfoy can't be that good at it," Ron reasoned, "or we'd know. Cheer up!"

"What's worrying me is the Doctor. I think he's going to try and pressure us all into giving him the rest of that book." Hermione had stopped muttering tips from her book on flying.

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Ron replied. Hermione picked up her books and left the room.

* * *

><p>Of course, the rest of the day passed on as canon, right up to when Harry and Ron are stealing quietly through the corridors to have their midnight duel, with Hermione and Neville after them. Sam was up in Gryffindor Tower, having made some excuse. He was actually sitting in the Common Room with Fred and George, poring over the Marauders Map. The dots labelled Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were taking a very long time.<p>

"Wait – who's that with Filch?" asked George. Sure enough, in Filch's office there was not only the dot labelled Argus Filch, but another one which was –

"Unlabelled? But the Marauders Map can't be fooled – who would have an unlabelled dot?"

"Someone with a name so well hidden that Hogwarts itself cannot work out who they are. There's only one such candidate, the one we know as the Doctor," answered Sam grimly.

"Now that I think of it –" started Fred.

"We were pretty stupid –"said George.

"To think that any mother –" interrupted Fred.

"Would call their child –"

"The Doctor." The twins finished the sentence together. The three of them were so concentrated on the Doctor and the caretaker that they failed to notice another dot, this one labelled Draco Malfoy, collide with the four Gryffindors and pull them into an empty classroom.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was having a bad day. Hogwarts students weren't giving him nearly the amount of respect the Malfoy name deserved, and there was nothing around to help him with Father's memory problems. In desperation he challenged Potter and Weasley to a duel (which they took him up on, thank Merlin, he needed an outlet for his rage), and just as he was moving along the ground floor towards the stairs, he heard voices from Filch's office. Crouching behind a suit of armour, he listened carefully.<p>

"– Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They'll be in the trophy room at midnight to have a duel."

"Students out of bed! But we've got them now, haven't we, my sweet. Come on!" The sound of Filch moving towards the door made Malfoy crouch lower in his hiding place, and as the Doctor swept out after him, he saw a couple of pages float down to the floor. Leaning forward, Draco could just make out the words at the top of the first one – The Midnight Duel. Quickly gathering them up, he read a few lines on one of them. It made his blood run cold. He made his way in the opposite direction to the trophy room, hoping against hope that they'd give up once they were done. It was then that he heard angry voices hissing. Once more crouching behind a suit of armour (really, twice in one night! So unbecoming to the Malfoy name), he peered out to find it was the annoying Gryffindorks. They hadn't noticed him. As they were just about to pass him, he stepped out, dragged Granger into an empty classroom, muffling the scream, and as expected, the other three followed straight after.

"Idiot Gryffindors!" snapped Malfoy. "I told you to turn up for a midnight duel alone. But no! Famous Harry Potter drags half the school along. You've got some explaining to do. Like why the future is written in a book about you. Talk!"

"I'm not saying anything until you hand Hermione back over to us!" replied Harry. "And we're not talking – you're in cahoots with that Doctor. There's no way we're telling you – hey!"

For Draco Malfoy had taken his wand out and disarmed Harry with a quick Expelliarmus.

"Slytherin, remember Potter? We always have a plan B. Now under the old magical laws that come with winning a duel I order you to tell me the truth. As I said, talk." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Neville stopped him.

"It's true – the magical laws do include a truth clause at the end of a duel. Ron, don't argue. I'm the heir of a pureblood line too." Neville glared at Malfoy. "Now hand over Hermione. Keep your pages if you want, but you might as well hand her over. They're not letting her in the Slytherin common room, so you'll have to do it eventually. Unless you want to keep her for some reason..."

"How dare you! My father will hear about this! The Malfoy line dates back ten centuries. What about yours?" Malfoy sneered at Neville.

"I'm not sure exactly, but Gran's mentioned it a few times. She told me the Longbottom line was the oldest in Europe, definitely predating Merlin. She also said she'd got it all written down and published in the Muggle world with this squib Tolkien after Great-Grandad squandered the family fortune. I never looked, but she said it's the second-best-selling novel ever there. It's certainly made us a lot." Hermione gasped. Malfoy quickly let go of her and she moved over to the other three of them.

"I don't believe I never realised! I should have made the connection – Longbottom's such an unusual name! I –" Harry shushed Hermione. Turning to Malfoy, he said, "I'm not finished with you. I know you're with the Doctor. Before I tell you anything, you have to promise not to tell him. Please, Malfoy."

"But he's a slimy Slytherin! He's Malfoy! You can't trust him!" Ron exploded in annoyance.

"I know, Ron. But I don't have any choice now. I know I still don't know much about the magical world, but if Neville says it's true, I'm stuck now. But I need you to promise, Malfoy." Harry spoke carefully. Malfoy looked outraged.

"I'm not talking to him! Not after he went blabbing to Filch about the midnight duel! And what sort of advice is this, Weasley? **Throw it away and punch him on the nose**" Ron paled. This was not going well. How the hell did Malfoy know what he'd said just hours ago?

"I think you'd better read us those pages, Malfoy. To answer your question – the Doctor and Rose are from the future. He's a nine-hundred year old Time Lord who caused his world and ours to combine. We've got a book on his future and we're trying to hide it from him." Harry answered Malfoy tonelessly. Malfoy gaped.

"Nine hundred? That's more than eight times older than Dumbledore! I'd say you were lying, but it fits the facts. And this is what your pages say..."

About half an hour later, the five of them stopped.

"Killed is worse than expelled? You're mad, Granger. The way you lot stumble around the castle, it's a surprise you're alive. Didn't your families tell you anything? I know yours didn't, Granger, they're Muggles. But you've got fifty brothers, Weasley. And you, Longbottom. What happened to you?" Malfoy looked over at the Gryffindors.

"My family thought I wasn't powerful enough to go to Hogwarts, so they didn't tell me anything." Neville looked around at the others.

"Fred and George made sure they hid the truth between loads of lies." Ron glared at Malfoy. "And it's five. Not fifty. But this story says you sneaked to Filch!"

"I didn't sneak to Filch! A wizard's duel is old magic. Magic of honour! Not like you would know that, Weasley. Anyway, this is just you –" Malfoy pointed at Granger, "speculating!"

"In my defence, how was I meant to know? I notice nobody's mentioned the Cerberus being kept just down the corridor. I wonder what it's guarding?" mused Hermione.

"Exactly! What's a three headed dog doing in the school? When my father hears about –"

"Sshh!" hissed Harry. There were voices coming from down the corridor. "Malfoy, shut up about my friends. Ron, Hermione, Neville – we've got to get out of here." Harry moved quickly towards another door.

"And Potter and his friends run straight towards the three-headed dog. Stupid Gryffindors! Use that door instead!" Harry paused for a moment, and ran towards the door Malfoy had pointed out. Holding it open, he let the other three pass through before looking at Malfoy, saying "Thanks," and running off after them.

Leaving Draco Malfoy in the classroom, stunned at the way Gryffindors ran around the school without using their brains, the four of them dashed through the passageway and came out into a room with no windows. Barely giving a glance at where they were, they rushed straight out through the other door, turned right at the tapestry of dancing trolls that confronted them, and sprinted down the corridor, panting "Pig snout, pig snout" a minute later to find Sam, Fred and George looking puzzled.

"Where did you go?" they asked. None of the four Gryffindors could be bothered to answer him as they staggered up the stairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy kept quiet as the footsteps came closer. He remembered what Father had said to him before he left for Hogwarts.<p>

"When you go to Hogwarts, look for anything out of the ordinary. Keep an eye on Harry Potter. From the few fragments I have seen, he's important, and you must find out what's happened. I know he defeated the Dark Lord, but it's something more. Also keep an eye out for anything about the Doctor. There's a red-haired woman as well. Find out who they are."

The footsteps stopped outside the classroom, then continued. Draco let out a breath he'd been holding.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 7 over! It may well be my last. But not if I get reviews from you out there. So press the button, or write in the comment box, or whatever is necessary these days to write a review. And read the stuff on my profile too!<strong>


End file.
